


What Do You Really Want

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Break Up, Dating, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Presents, Protective Kida, Public Display of Affection, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya pursues Mikado into a relationship with him, but strange signs tell Mikado that it isn't his trust that the informant so deeply desires.</p><p>Chapter 9 due date : ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day, at least, for someone who doesn't like celebrating school holiday by going out for parties or amusement park visits. No, Mikado kind of likes school since none of the subjects are too hard, and he gets to see a lot of interesting people there, most importantly, Sonohara Anri. So the rise from bed, and moment in the shower, as well as the couple of bites out of his breakfast, went on no differently than they would have right before school starts.

It was _supposed_ to be an ordinary day for him, up until something catches his eye to tell him otherwise.

Jogging his way - almost prancing, in fact - is a very recognizable dark-haired man. Although this sight has come to his attention more times than he can count, and enough times to find it normal, what makes his eyes widen and feet go still, is the rather heavy-looking shopping bag. Never once has he seen this man carry anything on him but that inhumanly wide grin.

"I...Izaya-san."

The fact that he is being approached by Izaya isn't what's making words struggle to come out. Maybe it has been a good two months since Izaya came to speak to him in person, but what is actually making Mikado appear more timid than he would prefer is the boost of uncertainty surrounding the man.

Izaya always has this aura of uncertainty, which puts people, even strangers on defense upon meeting him.

Today, this very aura is stronger than ever.

"Hello, Mikado-kun."

His voice sounds sweet, very friendly, yet that doesn't stop Mikado's own smile from quivering.

"What...brings you, here?"

Eyes open to reveal the odd red orbs he can never stop feeling uncomfortable under, though as they appear to stare at him and not intimidate him, within seconds, Izaya lifts the bag between their faces, not only breaking the eye contact but also sending more chills up Mikado's spine.

"Here, look what I have!"

Izaya enthusiastically announces, his grin most likely at a record width now. Mikado stares intently at the solid cover before him, seeing nothing but a logo belonging to some store he's never been to. He can only assume Izaya bought something at a clothing store, but judging from the outside, whatever he has in the bag is too heavy to be just clothes.

"...for you."

Izaya adds, startling Mikado. Seriously, he wishes Izaya could stop making him feel so helpless. Though before he can frown at the thought, those last words send his mind into extreme thinking mode. Did the most notorious informant of Shinjuku just buy him something, on his first day of school holiday?

The second part sounds believable, and the whole question would make sense if the person who so kindly purchased him something wasn't Izaya; but it is, and by grabbing one of Mikado's hands, Izaya has it wrapped around the strings. The weight nearly pulls his arm off when Izaya lets go.

"What...is this?"

Izaya doesn't fail to look utterly delighted.

"It's a present I spent all week preparing just for you. We had such a bad start, didn't we? So I was thinking, that during my spare time, we should fix old problems and get to know each other...more properly~"

The last words are whispered into his ear, warm breath blows against the sensitive organ and sends chills downwards. Something about this seems so wrong, but Mikado, no matter how hard he tries, he can't see any malice behind that expression. He's eager to inquire on what Izaya means exactly, and what inspired such a desire, but as soon as his lips begin to move, Izaya waves at him.

"I hope you enjoy your present. Don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't suit your liking. Anyway, I have to go now. My work starts very soon."

With that said, Izaya runs off, faster than he came, which Mikado declines to consider suspicious considering the weight of this bag. He soon sets it down with both hands. Looking around to check if anyone is watching, Mikado opens it up, and is bewildered beyond words.

"What...the?"

A box of high-class running shoes, three large and thick magazines on the latest Ikebukuro gossip and mysteries, and a newly-released gaming console, plus a dozen of games to play on it.

Is it strange that it just so happens that Mikado was hoping for all these?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old idea I found hanging around my computer. I couldn't resist the temptation to write it into a story, so here it is~!


	2. Stalker

Work began as soon as he parted from the dumbfounded Mikado, and the reason is simple: today's work involves Mikado entirely. The first task was to give him the stuff he bought, and the second is to watch things unfold, from the safety of a rooftop. Speed and agility enabled him to see in time the whole of Mikado's reaction, as he realizes what's inside the bag.

In fact, it is this sight that stretches Izaya's grin to inhuman width.

Through a pair of binoculars, Izaya watches intently, how Mikado quickly covers the bag, looks around for spectators again, and carefully walks back towards his apartment. Until the boy is out of sight, Izaya remains there, scaring a kid or two with the way he is enjoying the edge of the 5-story building as he spies on someone, someone he can proudly call...

...his victim.

Mikado staggers into the room, slightly out of breath from both the walk and the shock of receiving such a gift. This time, the informant is seated on top of another building, one in perfect view of Mikado's window. He too is tired from reaching this grand spot, but his excitement in the whole scheme keeps him smiling very happily.

Mikado empties the bag, placing each item next to himself. Once the contents are all outside, the first thing Mikado turns his attention to is the box of shoes. With certainty this gift is his most favorite, since it has been an object of his desires long before he came to Ikebukuro, says Izaya's sources.

He tries the shoes on, and is delighted to find that they fit, oh-so perfectly. Suspicion however, grows, for there is no way Izaya can possibly know the exact size of his foot without doing some...illegal digging. However, the sight of the magazines draws his attention away from further pondering, and in time, Mikado has read through every page, and spent the evening playing every single video game.

Izaya's job ends right before his bedtime.

* * *

_== Tanaka Taro has logged on ==_

**Tanaka Taro** : Good morning, everyone.

 **Saika** : Good morning.

 **Bakyura** : Hiya, Tanaka-san~!

 **Kanra** : Morning~

Private Chatroom, Logged on

**Tanaka Taro** : Thank you so much for the present, Izaya-san. I really enjoyed it.

 **Kanra** : Aww...I'm so glad. If there's anything else you want, feel free to tell me.

 **Tanaka Taro** : I'm okay, Izaya-san, I don't need anything.

 **Kanra** : Don't be silly. You've got at least a whole month off! We should make it exciting.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Ehh?

 **Kanra** : Today, I'll come see you and give you a wonderful souvenir I got from Okinawa.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Okinawa!?

 **Kanra** : Then...we can have a nice chat over a glass of strawberry milkshake and some ice cream. Does that sound tempting?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Ehh...yeah.

 **Kanra** : Unfortunately, I've got work tomorrow, so it'll have to be the next day.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Okay. That's fine with me.

 **Kanra** : See ya~ *kiss* *kiss*

 **Tanaka Taro** : Eh??

Private Chatroom, Logged off

Mikado has no desire to read Izaya, or Kanra's goodbyes to the rest of the chatroom members, for he is too dumbfounded by the two kissing emoticons left on the screen, for him to stare at. They're unnerving, and the way that aura of uncertainty crept on him yesterday, it's starting to do the same again.

He and his laptop part ways only when, a few hours later, a delivery man comes by to give him a package. Inside, he first sees a note apologizing for Izaya's lack of personally visiting him due to work, which is what he apparently told the other chatroom members, as the reason why he couldn't stay.

Mikado falls to his knees, in horror, at the sight of a habushu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> I'm not very proud of it, but I couldn't make it longer. I'll try and make future chapters more interesting, okay~?


	3. Contempt

Izaya leans back into his chair, a look of triumph on his face.

It wasn't hard at all, to convince his beloved grandmother to send him a habushu from her residence in Okinawa. Naturally, Izaya would have gone to buy stuff himself, but the demand for work is too great, so he was forced to make contact with the elderly woman who he's certain, shed tears upon hearing his voice.

It's been nearly five years.

Looking over towards his left, Izaya can see his ever-so-dedicated secretary. Though she usually has that grumpy look on her face, something tells him, that there is a topic she wishes to discuss but is holding it in until she feels the time is right. Izaya knows it will take no more than four hours for her to burst out her thoughts, coupled with sharp remarks that constantly fail in their task to upset him.

To his good fortune, within three minutes she stops typing, and turns to look at him.

"Say, why was there a habushu on your desk earlier?"

She sounds so curious, but truthfully she feels rather disgusted. There's no reason for her to be though, since her old profession _did_ require her to look upon the most immoral of things. Yet whenever something unpleasant also involves him, she makes it sound like it is ten times worse than it naturally is.

How harsh.

"Just a souvenir I bought for someone."

Izaya answers, barely looking at her as his eyes remain mostly on the screen, on an on-going chatroom.

"Che. I hope it wasn't for Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya's smile stretches slightly, though his expression looks no less content.

"It was for someone you know quite well, Namie-san~"

Izaya leans forward to close the tab, and instead focuses on his emails. His concentration prevents him from noticing the raised eyebrow look Namie sends him. There's only a handful of people who Namie knows quite well, that Izaya is aware of, but that's not what leaves her looking at him curiously.

Noticing his lack of wanting to speak, Namie resumes staring at her own screen, fingers back to tapping on the keyboard eagerly and expertly. She stops only when, two hours later, Izaya is up from his seat and quickly pulling on his jacket. She stops him with her words, before he reaches the door. Obviously, work is what's gotten him in a rush to leave.

"Say, you don't mean Ryuugamine Mikado, do you?"

Izaya turns to her, and in that instant he flashes her a delighted grin.

"Brilliant guess, Namie-san. I bet he's enjoying himself with it right now."

Namie sends him a frown, clearly disagreeing with him.

"I don't think a boy his age would appreciate something like that, especially from someone like you."

She turns away, not expecting him to talk back but instead feel hurt...for once.

"Don't be so certain. A habushu has been known to cure illnesses. Who knows, after all that stress from school and being surrounded by germ-infested students, how much will he need a nice remedy."

Namie looks at him as if he's just said something ridiculous.

"The only germ-infested person around him is _you_. So you're practically healing him from his time spent with you."

Izaya snickers, hardly offended by the indirect but clear insult to his person.

"That's too bad, because from tomorrow onwards, we'll be enjoying many trips together."

Namie is honestly surprised, and sad for the poor kid. She knows from pure experience how terrible it is to spend more than a minute around the informant.

"Why would you-"

Izaya cuts her off before she can ask him anymore. A finger near her lips, Izaya - still looking very jolly - utters what he intends to be his final words to her, for now.

"Time to go. I don't want Shiki-san paying me a nasty visit due to poor work results."

Then, he skips out, faster than Namie can react. She is upset over his disregard in her need for knowledge, but has long learned not to think about it too much. He's bound to return, and be here everyday, so it will be soon when she gets her answer. Even if he succeeds in keeping her uninformed, she can find other people to help her get what she wants.

Shortly after she continues with her typing, Namie realizes something.

At first, she felt genuinely sorry for Mikado, for falling victim to another one of Izaya's schemes, but this has quickly changed. The memory of her first encounter with the boy has brought back her dislike in him. Now, she feels delighted, glad that Izaya chose said boy as a victim, regardless of the reason why.

For a while, Namie reveals her own...inhuman grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by LegendofMajora.


	4. Cafe

Mikado felt rather against the idea of getting out of bed the next morning.

Sure, the gifts he received brought him delight and hours of enjoyment. They helped take away any discomfort he may have been holding throughout the previous year. However, the next gift gave him chills and renewed his sense of doubt towards the sender. He's aware the snake inside is long dead and too long gone to bite the life out of him, but what inspired the informant to send him that of all things is beyond him.

Who sends a bottled snake to high school student he is mere acquaintance with?

Of course, it was Orihara Izaya who had a stern-looking man carry the Okinawa souvenir to his doorstep, which only urges Mikado to question the man's state of mind, and more importantly, his motives. Two months of not pestering him doesn't sound right, not when their next encounter is full of one-sided smiles and a plan to take him out.

One could argue it's because Mikado finally has a month off school again. Thinking it this way, it does push Mikado to let go of his suspicion and assume Izaya means no harm and didn't intend to scare him to death, which is probably worse than getting bitten by a snake.

It is because he chooses to think positively that Mikado is now fully dressed and ready (as he can be) to face Izaya. Staring at his cell phone, he's not sure if he should call or is Izaya going to ring him up and mention a location. His thoughts are cut short when his phone does ring, startling him and nearly causing his shaky hand to drop the device onto the floor.

Pressing the green button, he hears an unmistakable voice, one still full of joy.

It irks him more than it should.

"Good morning, Mikado-kun."

It is 8 am, no reason to suspect why Izaya is calling at such a convenient time.

"Are you ready for our time out together?"

Honestly, he's beginning to lose his confidence.

"Uhh...yeah. Where will that be, Izaya-san?"

Hopefully not a snake farm.

"There's this wonderful place not far from your school. 'Milky Cat' it's called. I'll meet you there in an hour. Bye bye~"

Normally, Mikado would find such a childish name funny, especially when it happens to be in English. He does in fact happen to know this place himself, having once considered taking Anri there for an outing. He stopped planning when exams began to distract him. Now he realizes he should have just arranged such a trip with the girl, assuming he has the guts to do so at all.

He still doesn't.

Curious to know what Izaya wants and eager to try the things Izaya promised they could eat, Mikado tucks away his cell phone and prepares to lock his apartment. Last time he forgot to lock the front door, a stray dog somehow ended up inside. Which reminds him, it's probably worse for him to be bitten by a dog than a snake.

That was certainly the intention of that brown animal when they finally saw each other.

* * *

A nice walk to clear his mind would have been delightful, but that was immediately brushed away when a certain dog started barking. Two blocks later and Mikado is still running from the same dog he found in his apartment, and really wonders how it came to find him again.

Last time he saw it, Masaomi had lured it into the back entrance of a restaurant.

A lot of cries were heard, but they were hoping someone in that place could get their hands on animal control, since two teenagers running for their lives couldn't possibly dial a number properly. Mikado spent the rest of that day fearing the police would come to question him.

They never did, but it seems a grudge was left behind.

Coincidence or not, when Mikado goes round a corner and finds himself staring at his destination, a cafe he was meant to meet up at with Izaya, the dog is no longer behind him.

Though it's thanks to said dog, that Mikado is exhausted and looks more like someone who didn't bother to dress properly before exiting his house. That's not true, but he's far too tired to do anything about it. Not to mention, the informant is already there, sipping from a cup and looking so civil it hurts to compare him to who he came to know him as.

_Evil._

Walking over with sore legs and a racing heart, Mikado does his very best to ignore a few awkward stares. He soon seats himself opposite from Izaya. Not yet. He still can't picture this person on the other side of the round white table as the same one many speak of with such disdain their words are poisonous.

He can however, easily picture this person as the one with eccentric ideas for gifts.

He better not tell him that.

"Ahh, Mikado-kun." He finally registers his presence, though there's no doubt in Mikado's mind that he noticed him as he approached. "How wonderful it is to see you today."

Mikado nods.

"I guess you're very eager for our treats. Sorry, I forgot my morning coffee so I ordered something else first."

Izaya apologizes, his smile looking very genuine.

"That's okay, Iza-"

Mikado stops when a waitress walks over and puts down a tall glass of strawberry milkshake and two glass bowls of ice cream. As much as the sight makes him want to drool, he's more-disturbed-than-confused by the presence of two straws in the milkshake, placed right at the table's center.

He's beginning to feel nervous.

"Go ahead and help yourself, I'm paying~"

Izaya says, gesturing to the bowl in front of Mikado. Any second and he'll being having saliva for breakfast. It doesn't matter though, for right now one thought is consuming his mind and making everything else seem like a blur. There's less saliva piling in his mouth than there naturally would be, which implies how much this high school boy _needs_ an answer.

He doesn't trust his imagination enough to explain things for him.

Leaning back, Izaya acts oblivious to the expression on Mikado's face. His own expression, meanwhile, is one of calmness and 'in control', not at all disrupted by why there is only one glass of milkshake while there are two people sitting here.

"So, I was hoping we could have a fresh start. How about I begin with asking you, did you have a good night sleep?"

It takes replaying those words in his head three times for Mikado to snap out of it. He realizes it's best to answer the question instead of somehow hoping Izaya would just spit out the answer as to why only one glass. He clamps his mouth shut and wipes away the trail of saliva, which has been making him look more uncivilized to the eyes of those sitting around them. 

Shaking his head, he focuses his attention on the man he can barely see past the glass.

"It was alright. I didn't have any nightmares."

He's trying, but the sight of that milkshake standing on its own without a partner keeps diverting his attention.

"Do you have nightmares often?"

Izaya takes another sip.

"No. Maybe when I'm stressed my mind tends to overwork and make me dream of things...depressing."

Mikado feels uncomfortable revealing so much. Not even his parents know how deeply disturbing his dreams can get. Sometimes they are just perverted stuff. Makes it hard to look at Anri.

"That's pretty normal."

"What about you, Izaya-san?"

Mikado fails to stop himself before the words come out. A hand slaps over his shaky lips, his mind now alert that he just said something unnecessary. As kind and caring as Izaya claims his motives to be, that doesn't mean he can go asking personal or private questions, not when Izaya himself isn't known for using personal information for good purposes.

Izaya sets the cup down, surprising Mikado how he doesn't look at all displeased.

"Sometimes, I get bad dreams too." He's even more bewildered by how honest Izaya is being. "I'm used to thinking a lot, so my mind rarely gets overworked. It's when my emotions lose balance, I find myself waking up at early hours."

He's probably pushing his luck this time, but he can't help but want to know.

"What makes your emotions lose balance?"

Izaya looks at him briefly, before resuming that near-sad look. He's being bloody honest.

"For example, I lose something precious. If I can't find it, I get upset. My dreams tend to make the situation worse."

Mikado lowers his head. He knows that dreams tend to exaggerate everything. One time, he dreamt of being able to fly like that American comic book hero, and save Anri from bullies and gangsters. It wasn't a bad dream, but it left him feeling useless when he woke up.

Dreams are actually good, so long as they last.

Suddenly, Izaya starts complaining.

"I'm thirsty~!"

A few eyes, including Mikado's, turn to look at him as his waves his arms up dramatically and shows a pout that makes him appear a decade younger. With both hands on the glass, he leaps forward and takes large sips of the milkshake. This only makes Mikado nervous again, since their conversation did well to make him forget about that 'little issue'. Dropping back against the chair, Izaya sighs in delight.

"Delicious. Totally worth the cost." His sparkling eyes look back down at Mikado. "You should try some~"

No doubt this drink is to be shared. What makes matters worse, is that people are watching them now. Unfortunately, each second he wastes pondering whether to just walk away or do as told, red orbs begin to send tingles down his spine. The friendliness in them seems to disappear as time passes.

Everything else about Izaya remains as jolly as a five year old.

Giving up, Mikado leans forward and drinks from the milkshake, making sure he takes the other straw. It does taste nice, cold and sweet to the tongue. It's the stares and whispers that take away the total pleasure. Izaya, on the other hand, acts as if there's nothing to feel awkward about.

Maybe in his little world, there isn't.

Once Mikado is back on his seat, feeling very eager to just shrink to the size of an ant and run for it, Izaya gestures to his ice cream. Unable to resist when red eyes begin to glare, Mikado obeys. It is the deliciousness of the ice cream, that renders the rest of their time together into something pleasant.

For the second time, Mikado believes there is actually good in Izaya.

Somewhere...in his heart.


	5. Friend

The next time Mikado encounters Izaya, it is by what most spectators would consider a coincidence. For Mikado, the fact that they had only just spoken the day before, and that Izaya enthusiastically wished to see him again very soon, only points to a big, well-planned set up.

Or stalking.

Mikado is at the cashier, and finds himself embarrassingly a couple of yen short. The gifts bought for him don't satisfy hunger or thirst, so Mikado still needs to bring more stuff into his apartment. He couldn't however, resist picking up the chicken sandwich as an extra meal. It was big, and he thought the price tag indicated a reduction in the cost.

He's not sure how he ended up carrying less money than he needs.

The problem ends when Izaya suddenly pops up next to him, ready to hand the scowling cashier worker the missing amount. She takes it, and gives Izaya the change. Mikado stands in awe and confusion and only partly comes out of it when Izaya pulls him out of line and towards the exit.

"Izaya-san!"

He calls, not loud enough to draw in unwanted attention but enough to draw in Izaya's. The informant turns round and looks at him with a grin comparable to the Cheshire cat's. It's creepy. Mikado gulps down as much fear as he can, which is a lot considering how close their faces are and the way Izaya is staring at him, eyes squinted, which draws in whispers and disapproving glances from around them.

Maybe he should have waited until they were outside before shouting.

It takes two powerful heart beats for Mikado to remember that maybe, just _maybe_ , he's got Izaya to worry about and not the customers passing by them. There's no evidence to prove that despite his ever jolly expression, Izaya won't act harshly towards him if too many buttons are pushed.

"Where...are we, going?"

Tingles rip through his skin when red orbs emerge and stare down at him with an unreadable expression. After a moment, Izaya stands back up, allowing Mikado to realize how he had been leaning backward into a curve to avoid physical contact. It explains why almost everyone around them seems to think of them as an odd pair.

Mikado likes to thinks he's the normal of the two.

"Anywhere. Nowhere. Where would you like to be?"

Mikado can't fathom the possible destinations he'd end up if he had allowed Izaya to continue dragging him. There's no question that Izaya knows the streets of Ikebukuro brilliantly and beyond Mikado himself, so it's not going too far to assume they'd end up at some underground street where crazy is the norm.

Mikado shudders visibly again, though Izaya appears not to notice.

He's still smiling, just not as freakishly. He also seems utterly unfazed by the continuous stares directed at him, likely from people who think he's harassing an _innocent_ high school boy.

"Which reminds me!" Izaya makes the show of remembering something, which is entirely an act. Mikado knows with great certainty that Izaya isn't one to forget anything easily. "Did you sleep well last night?"

A familiar question, but a bit disturbing since last night Izaya had called him just before he fell asleep to wish him "a good night's sleep". He probably wants to know if his prayers fell through. Surprisingly, the night was peaceful. To say it was thanks to Izaya...now **that** , is going too far.

Mikado manages a nod. "Yes, I did."

Izaya's smile widens slightly, while his eyes soften from what he thinks was indifference. He then takes Mikado's hand, the one not holding the groceries, and slaps the change into his palm. Their faces are close again, and Mikado can almost taste the informant's breath on his lips.

It would be devastating if this scene arrived on news channels.

"Wonderful," Izaya says, his voice drenched in joy. Mikado can only assume this is genuine affection, and not something sinister. "and since I hope you receive more good night sleeps, here's a token of my affections~"

The last few words nearly startle Mikado out of his skin. It's a constant amazement how Izaya manages to keep on surprising him with his odd behavior. It's so unnatural when thinking about their relatively short history together, and the stories he's heard concerning the informant, but since Izaya is never one for being ordinary, and that everything said just sounds so sincere, Mikado can't find it in himself to suspect anything bad.

Doubting Izaya is becoming harder and harder as of recent.

Izaya slaps something else onto the palm of his hand, on top of the change. One glance at that expression tells him that Izaya's heart yearns for his safety, and this only unnerves him more, but Mikado relents and squeezes onto whatever he's now holding.

The informant then taps him on the shoulder, and while beaming him that sunshine-bright smile, he says:

"I better be going. Today wasn't really a day off for me. So sorry."

Izaya sounds sad, and Mikado takes it as a real emotion. Suddenly, he hears a click, and looking to his left, he spots a teenage girl in a nifty, colorful dress. Her smile is no less bright compared to Izaya. There's an I-phone held up before her eyes, and Mikado realizes instantly what caused the sound.

"Ah, Ayane-chan, glad you could make it~!"

Mikado snaps back to Izaya and is more than surprised to see the informant greeting the girl like an old friend. He doesn't want to ask how they met. Mikado is fairly certain Izaya has a lot of friends best left unknown.

Putting her cell phone away, Ayane approaches them, eyes practically glued on Mikado to a degree that it gives him severe chills. He's not sure if he should try to leave now or expect something new...something dreadful.

"Mikado-kun, meet my friend, Fujimoto Ayane."

_Fujimoto?_

Mikado stares at the approaching teen, who upon close inspection doesn't actually look like a teenager, but more like a college student. The way she's dressed does well to fool people. Mikado takes a good look at her brown hair, cream-colored skin, distinctive jawline and familiar-looking eyes.

Then it clicks.

"You're...are you Shinobu-kun's sister?"

The girl- no, young woman laughs. It's a heartfelt laugh that leaves Mikado dazzled as he remembers, of that one time, when a fellow classmate told him of an older sister he had. The two look almost identical the more he thinks about it.

"Yes, glad you remembered." She leans forward to flick playfully at Mikado's nose, which turns red either from soreness or embarrassment, he can't tell. "And you're the boy who helped him with a major school project."

Indeed. Shortly before the big holiday, Mikado agreed to help Shinobu complete his science project. The boy had been gravely ill for weeks and didn't have time to work on it. It was generous of Mikado really, to do most of the work and ask for nothing in return. However, the reason Mikado agreed to it at first was because Anri insisted.

She told him to do something nice, so he did.

And now he's getting repaid for his good deeds, though how does Izaya fit into all this is a big, unexplainable question.

Mikado nods eagerly. He tries not to look weird, out of place, but it isn't easy, considering how baffled he is. There are also two taller (and older) individuals staring down at him with large grins and it makes Mikado feel oddly intimidated. People around him continue to whisper and send glances his way, like there's something seriously wrong with this high school boy.

Is there?

"As a thank you, I've decided to take you on an exploration of the city." She gestures towards Izaya. "Izaya-san here informed me that you would love some company during the school holiday, so here I am! Ready to share with you all my knowledge and my friends!"

The promise of fun and excitement when Mikado's holidays have always been bland forces a smile to emerge, against any wish he may have had to look calm and not overly joyous. It's like his luck somehow just went up. His fingers clench around whatever Izaya gave him, and for some reason, he thinks he already knows what it is.

"Do take good care of him." Izaya says, beaming. He's seriously put that cat to shame with the smile he's wearing. Did he just hear a little girl cry? "I better go now, bye~"

Mikado is trying, _really hard_ , not to think about the blow kiss delivered to him five seconds before Izaya is out of the supermarket and out of sight. That was quick, and very embarrassing. His whole frame shivers in fear over how many people saw that unnatural display of affection.

He's tempted once more to just walk away, but Ayane has other plans.

"Let's go!"

She takes hold of his wrist in a stunningly tight grip, almost painful in fact, and by sheer strength is Mikado able to not drop all of his money and groceries, as she pulls him out the store along with her.

About ten people stand, awed, shortly after their departure.

* * *

It's late, close to sunset by the time Mikado reaches home.

He's had a lot of fun, tons of it and right now he's eager to sleep and restore his energy bars. The whole day turned out far more eventful than he could ever imagine. Lots of girls came to meet him and smothered him in kisses, claiming it was because he was very cute. He got to see a lot of places too, and had a hard time resisting the urge to buy something from every new store he walked into.

Ayane was very generous, and very lively. Mikado can still hear her voice ringing in his ears. The whole affair has left him feeling very happy, and with the promise for more in the future, it seems Mikado somehow entered heaven, and not the gangster-ridden world he came to know as Ikebukuro.

He's full. He's exhausted. But for the first time in a long while, he's not stressed or eager to rush out and do something dangerous just to make himself feel special, feel useful. The girls adored his company and that's good enough. He in turn cherishes theirs.

Much of what he bought isn't brought back, because Ayane had been so generous that she used any food ingredients he obtained to cook him something lovely. In addition, that expensive chicken sandwich was worth every yen, and every second of embarrassment he went through at Izaya's hands this morning.

Curled up in his futon, it takes a while for Mikado to realize the one thing he hasn't done yet.

He stuffs his hand into his trouser pocket and brings out the object Izaya gave him, before Ayane entered the scene. He pales at the sight, amazed by the possibility that this object created magic and it is why he had a great time. What makes him feel uneasy is the color.

It's an omamori.

A _pink_ omamori to be precise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! This version is much better. I'm sorry. I'll try not to upload a lame chapter again. *kiss* *kiss*


	6. Chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to keep you readers entertained. I hope you like it~

_== Tanaka Taro has logged on ==_

**Bakyura** : No No No! Can't do that!

 **Setton** : Do you have a better idea?

Mikado stares at the screen, baffled, to say the least.

 **Bakyura** : No. But there's no way I'm agreeing to that.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Um, is something the matter?

 **Saika** : Hello, Tanaka-san.

 **Setton** : Good morning.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Morning, err, what's the matter?

He receives his answer almost before he pressed send.

 **Bakyura** : Tanaka-san, would you like a dog?

 **Tanaka Taro** : A what?

 **Bakyura** : A dog! You know, two ears, four legs, long tail, with fur.

 **Tanaka Taro** : I know what a dog is!

Mikado can almost hear the other chatroom members snickering.

 **Tanaka Taro** : I mean, what's the matter, what's going on?

 **Bakyura** : A dog!

 **Tanaka Taro** : ??

 **Setton** : What Bakyura means is, there's an issue concerning a dog, and we're trying to fix it.

 **Bakyura** : Yeah, and just so Tanaka-san knows too, I'm not taking care of it!

Mikado thinks for a while. This conversation is wholly unexpected, and if he hadn't been up talking to his new friends through his cell phone for the past two hours, he would still be sleepy and not awake enough to trust that any of this is real. They've talked about a lot of problems, usually major events happening in Ikebukuro that one of them, mostly Kanra, brings up.

But, to be worried about a dog?

 **Saika** : Then what?

 **Bakyura** : I don't know! Just please...don't make me a dog owner.

 **Setton** : What's with you and dogs? Are you afraid?

 **Bakyura** : Not afraid, but I don't have a terribly good history with them. Especially not with this one.

 **Tanaka Taro** : You know this dog?

 **Bakyura** : It chased me around the city all yesterday. Now it's basically parked outside my front door, waiting to chew me alive.

 **Setton** : I don't think that dog wants to eat you. Just, be friendly with it.

 **Bakyura** : AND LIKE I TOLD YOU, IT DOESN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDLY!!

Mikado has an odd feeling that this dog might be the one he and Kida encountered in his apartment. He hasn't seen it for a few days now, not after it disappeared right before he reached his meeting point with Izaya. He still has some suspicion if it knew not to go near the informant, or did someone (or something) draw its attention.

He'd hate to have it waiting for him outside his door too.

 **Setton** : Call animal control then.

 **Bakyura** : I'd love to, but I dropped my phone while I was running from it. I've barely slept, and no matter what I do, it just stares at me, mouth drooling.

 **Saika** : Mouth drooling?

 **Bakyura** : Whatever. Just, can someone help me deal with it?

Mikado thinks he hears a sigh from Setton.

 **Setton** : Alright, I'll go check. Send me the address.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Shouldn't we be keeping our identities a secret?

 **Bakyura** : Don't care. I want this thing gone, now!

_== Setton has logged off ==_

_== Bakyura has logged off ==_

Mikado doesn't want to admit how weirded out he feels. He's seen enough in this city to be ready for most strange situations, but this...he just wasn't prepared enough.

 **Saika** : I guess I'll be going now.

Mikado didn't even have the chance to type the first word of the reply, when the message comes up.

_== Saika has logged off ==_

At least, Mikado thinks as he leans away from the screen, that one crisis is going to be solved. For a city with a great deal of problems whether minor or just plain unimaginable, closure doesn't really come to happen often.

_== Kanra has logged on ==_

Mikado prays to the heavens to thank he didn't log off just now.

Private Chatroom, Logged on

**Kanra** : Well, that was fun.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Fun? Bakyura was totally shaken up because of that dog.

 **Kanra** : I know. Something nice for him to do in the morning.

Mikado pauses, hesitancy written in every inch of his skin and fiber.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Izaya-san, did you do something?

 **Kanra** : Oh no, why would you think such a horrible thing?

He can picture (though a creepy thought) Izaya throwing his arms about dramatically at the statement that probably didn't hurt him as it would a normal person. He admits, Izaya is nicer than the world says he is, but still...he isn't normal.

 **Tanaka Taro** : The fact that you're so calm about it, and that you know a whole lot about what goes on here, kind of speaks for itself.

It takes a minute for a reply to arrive, and Mikado has a sinking feeling Izaya was just admiring his observation skills.

 **Kanra** : Unfortunately for you, I'm a cat person.

He's not going to think how well that fits with Izaya's profile. No, cats have nothing in common with the way Izaya curves his body while stretching, nor with the loopside grin he wears while doing so. No, there is just nothing about them that's the same.

Sadly, there is.

 **Tanaka Taro** : I see.

...Is the best he can come up with.

 **Kanra** : Now then, shall we plan out our next date?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Eh?

Mikado spends about half an hour agreeing to a second date he appears to have not a second to reject. Izaya practically bombards him with every little detail, even to the suggestion that Mikado wears white and Izaya wears black and Mikado will shoot himself before imagining why that must be.

By the end of it, aside from Mikado half begging their drinks and meals come in pairs this time, there's a knowledge that next week he'll be going to a high class restaurant.

Looking at his hand, Mikado realizes he's gone awfully pale.

If only he had a word in it all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I had so much fun writing this. I couldn't stop laughing! XD


	7. Restaurant

Among the list of the guidelines Izaya told him about, one of them was for Mikado to arrive at the restaurant alone, so he could familiarize himself with the location. Getting there wasn't the problem, but getting there and not having a heart attack was. Although the creative informant did not pursue him to wear a white tuxedo, the fact that he talked Mikado into wearing every piece of clothing as white was unnerving enough.

It reminds him of the few persistent ideas that struck him on why that must be.

Mikado shudders every time. He has yet to obtain a gun to fulfill the promise of ending his life for having such weird ideas. It's the fact that weird ideas can very well become reality whenever it involves Izaya is what makes the entire morning so stressful.

He's probably earned a dozen glances from passersby for how he's become a quivering mess.

He does appreciate the invitation. Izaya has done a lot of nice for him recently and it would be rude to decline the offer, even if he had the chance to. Plus, he's rarely entered a restaurant with above average standards and beholder of major praise. Izaya was kind enough to avoid really, really grand restaurants, and he did this because people might think he kidnapped Mikado or is Mikado's youthful-looking father.

Mikado remembers clearly the very dramatic phrases and expressive emoticons that followed the username "Kanra", all to show Izaya's utter dislike with misinterpretation.

Izaya added that if Mikado could not make it before 11 am, he would order for them. Hearing this, Mikado wanted to come early but a sinking feeling in his heart told him the informant was going to order first anyway, possibly before the informant even set foot in the restaurant itself.

Again, he's afraid he'll be sharing more than just a table with said informant.

Mikado takes a deep breath. Gazing up, not only does the weather seem fine but there's a large sign which indicates he's made it to the restaurant and if his more cowardly side ever thinks to run, it has to accept that the opportunity is now long gone. Mikado steps in carefully and is almost immediately greeted by a waitress.

"How may I help you?"

Her smile is big and bright almost like the sun and if he weren't already attracted to someone else Mikado might have melted completely for this young lady.

Before he can utter even the first syllable, a voice calls out.

"Yoohoo, over here~!"

A few pair of eyes, including Mikado's and the waitress', turn to look at the darkly dressed young man sitting by himself next to the window, his smile wide and goofy and his arm up high and waving. Though he lacks experience on how to be at such an establishment, Mikado is bloody certain Izaya just broke a dozen rules with that obnoxious behavior.

The waitress nods, seemingly unoffended by the other's behavior. She turns back to Mikado and whispers a "follow me" and he does after half a minute, afraid he'll be glared at once people realize he was the one called to. He manages to brush aside any onlookers, long enough for him to sit down and not slip off the chair because of how nervous he feels.

Izaya watches him the entire time with a big smile on his face.

The lack of menus or any menu coming confirms Mikado's assumption that orders have been made and whatever comes is out of Mikado's control.

He tries not to deflate at the thought.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Mikado-kun." Izaya says. "I do hope you enjoy what I ordered."

He tries not to think negatively about what that may be.

"What did you order?"

The look Izaya gives him can only be described as sly.

"It's a surprise."

Mikado suddenly has a mental image of the habushu Izaya sent him not long ago. He deduces that it will likely take another year or so for Mikado to stop feeling so apprehensive in the presence of the informant. This can turn out not to be the case too, maybe longer, if Izaya keeps up with his spontaneous gifts and overzealous drive to please Mikado.

No matter the method or the means.

Izaya brings up a box from beside him and hands it across the table. Mikado takes it.

As he opens the white box, which he takes for a shoe box because that's what it looks like, with or without the large red heart scribbled on the lid, he hears Izaya explain the contents.

"A new set of games for your gaming console."

And indeed, there are six more DVDs inside the box, each a different game and each worth playing. Mikado looks back up at Izaya, and isn't embarrassed with the I'm-so-touched-I-love-you look he knows he's wearing.

It's the best he can do when 'thank you' seems a little too difficult to form.

"You're welcome."

Izaya gets the message and all is well.

...until Mikado spots a waiter heading their way.

There's a friendly grin on the waiter's face, and that's good, but what makes Mikado freeze under dreadful anticipation is plate of drinks he's carrying. Fortunately, Izaya had chosen to give them a separate drink. The waiter speaks their names as he places each in front of the owner.

"Fresh coffee for Orihara-san, and apple juice for his guest."

Mikado nods as the waiter steps away. Then, almost instantly the waiter has his back turned, Mikado's mind races with one major question: how did the guy know Izaya's name?

Although he could be just a regular, such things don't always, or _rarely_ have a good/decent/normal reason for them when Izaya is involved. It's often okay if Izaya knows things one wouldn't expect him to know because it is his job to gather information (and apparently the embarrassing ones too) but for other people to know Izaya and not even be a tiny bit disturbed by him, even when he's not acting appropriately...

It just sends tingles up and down Mikado's spine, even when he desperately wants to just trust the informant.

When Izaya sends him a questioning look, after he's taken at least one sip of his coffee, Mikado knows it's because he's been completely still and his admittedly delicious-looking drink hasn't been touched, yet.

So he asks.

"Izaya-san, how did that waiter know your name?"

He likes to think it's just the light from outside that's making Izaya's resulting smile look quite sinister.

"Courtesy of coming here and making a big reservation."

When Mikado stares at him with confusion, he says further.

"This place, has earned a full day income so long as I get to do whatever I want," He leans over the table before Mikado can flinch back. "with you." He whispers into the boy's ear.

It explains why the woman at the front didn't care about Izaya being impolite, and why very little of what's been done seems to follow any strict rules of an above average restaurant.

He should have known this trip was thoroughly planned.

Mikado jumps back and grasps his left ear, the warm breath and suggestive words making his face heat up. No one seems to have noticed the sudden movement. Izaya is back on his side of the table with a 'don't worry' look, but it doesn't help to calm Mikado's heart.

"...Please don't do that again."

He manages to say, right before the waiter returns with their food.

He doesn't have time to worry if it's a single dish or two separate ones, not until after Izaya's plate has been set in front of him and there's a hungry look on the informant's face, accompanied by a saliva-soaked pair of lips that haven't quite concealed the tongue.

Had this been a hamburger joint like the ones in the USA, then this would be normal behavior, but since Izaya practically owns the place for today, all rules do not apply to him.

Just what else is he free to do, Mikado fears too much to even wonder.

When he looks down, he half-expects something fruity or sugary, but what was placed before him is wholly Japanese. Same goes for Izaya.

It's teriyaki salmon, grilled and juicy-looking with french fries on the side next to a fistful of white rice. It looks delicious, just as desirable as the apple juice. Looking across from him, there's sushi moriawase, aka mixed sushi platter, in front of Izaya and close to half gone already.

He's tempted to tell Izaya off, or to slow down, but then he has a feeling that Izaya isn't eating all that fast. Time just slipped by him because he was too absorbed by his own food to return to the world.

When he reaches for the fork, Izaya speaks up, with a half-eaten sushi in his mouth.

He's not looking at Mikado, thank god.

"Don't forget to try your drink. It was specially chosen."

Mikado's hand freezes mid-reach.

"How?"

Izaya still doesn't look up, and has one hand on a fatty tuna slice, which seems to cause Izaya's face to fill with adoration.

"I like apples."

He's tempted never to touch the drink, not after that unexpected whisper and the potential purposes of choosing his favorite fruit as a drink for Mikado.

He wants to say it's generosity, but is it?

It doesn't take long for Mikado to finally touch the fork, too eager to eat to think too much about the meaning behind every little word that comes out of the informant's now empty mouth. One thought urges to be spoken just so he doesn't look too uncomfortable, and he says it before his own mouth fills with food. Glorious.

"Please do not treat me as if I were your girlfriend."

It was meant as a half joke, something he would never take seriously himself no matter how many times classmates compared him to a girl. When Izaya lets out a heartfelt laugh, he assumes all is well again, until of course Izaya says something.

"Well, if that were my true intentions, then you'd be my second."

He chokes and coughs at the statement, and two waiters are by his side the second time he blinks.

Izaya watches, surprisingly calm, as if he had planned the reaction and knows it won't kill Mikado. The waiters succeed in calming Mikado's nerves and allowing the food to go down. He thanks them as they make their final check on his well-being, and in a way, they remind him of an overbearing mother.

At least they helped.

Mikado's tempted to have another slice of salmon, but chooses to ask an important question, one that led to the shock-induced suffocation.

"You used to have a girlfriend?"

Izaya's smile appears knowing, but at the same time, it holds a hint of sadness Mikado doesn't recognize on Izaya.

"I've had many girls, both old," He pauses to look at Mikado, his expression comparable to a cheeky black cat. "and young."

Again, Mikado tries not to read too much into the lines, but he still shudders visibly.

A mental image of naive teenage girls pops up for a moment.

"But only one," He lifts an index finger for emphasis. "real girlfriend."

His scarlet eyes shift toward the window, as if expecting to see said girl, but Mikado knows without a doubt that there isn't anyone out there, yet Izaya remains staring out, and slowly, his expression morphs into sorrow.

It strikes Mikado as odd.

But most of all, it strikes Mikado as distressing, pitiful even.

It's the look he's only ever seen on those whose loved ones are no longer here, breathing, and there to give comfort.

The look is like a window to a dark, sad past in Izaya's life one would never imagine to be, if judging from his daily or outward behavior. Like a thick black veil has been hiding it and for the first time, Mikado feels he's being trusted with something big, private, and heartbreaking.

Does Izaya even know what he's exposing him to?

No waiter approaches nor does a single customer bother them as Izaya's eyes remain fixed on the world outside, the people passing through his vision, all unaware of his existence behind the glass window that separates them from his lonely-looking form.

The various types of sushi are left forgotten, and Mikado's own lovable salmon is also neglected because Mikado can't bring himself to eat while his host, _his new friend_ goes through a clearly painful moment inside memory lane.

What breaks the silence is Orihara Izaya himself.

"I trust you."

Mikado jumps. It had been a good five minutes since anything was said between them. There's another one minute left untouched before Izaya speaks again, his expression lighting up.

"That is why, I will tell, all about," He turns to look at the other, the sorrow now mostly hidden, and replaced with a welcoming smile. "my special girl."

He's curious, truly wants to know, believing it would help cure the agony still lingering inside Izaya, and so he asks, and asks, and asks.

In the end, he never gets the name.

In the end, he orders a second plate of salmon.

In the end, he feels he trusts Izaya too, completely.

 

 


	8. Good

"Okay, bye."

Mikado steps out of the cake shop with a mouth full of cake and a heart full of love. Today, he woke up early to meet up with one of his new friends at a family-owned business. Everything was served for free because it's half of what this friend eats on a daily basis.

In addition, the whole family seems to have been endowed with god-given cake making skills.

The breakfast ended when said friend found himself late for an appointment. Mikado himself was free but didn't mind parting ways. It was a fantastic experience and truthfully, this holiday has given him nothing but more reasons to smile and enjoy life.

Mikado has always been ambitious about making life worth while, fulfilling every goal no matter how small, just to get the thrill out of doing something and managing to get it done. He's used this with school and household shores, anything, just to take away the murderous boredom that would leave him feeling empty and unimportant.

He's important alright, to both his old and new friends. He's had so much fun in the past week he sometimes surprises himself with the memories of his past, of the old life outside Ikebukuro and with last year's worries of becoming a nobody among a crowd of somebodys.

Izaya is a member of that crowd, and by his hand, Mikado feels himself elevating in importance. Maybe those such as Celty and Kida haven't changed their opinions of him, but he still feels like he's lost a lot of self-doubt and it leaves him feeling refreshed, proud, and most of all, grateful.

He doesn't think he can thank you Izaya enough, and is certain he's going to be graced with many more gifts. Izaya is unpredictable, but Mikado no longer thinks him cruel so whatever comes his way, either it be a crocodile inside a wedding cake or an overgrown chipmunk that speaks nothing but praise (which Mikado isn't going to suspect can not be done by Izaya), he will embrace it.

It's not just surprises from Izaya, but from his new friends too. Mikado is continuously being showered with gifts and moments of fun like there's no tomorrow, and all he can think of is returning the favors.

Strangely, he knows not enough of these people to be sure he can please them, and isn't rich enough to afford anything worthy of such kindness. Izaya has never asked for anything, always insists Mikado gets, gets, gets, and it's just nice.

He kind of misses their last day out, eating well-cooked meals with only a short moment of sorrow to dampen the mood. Mikado blames no one for it, feels it made all the difference, and wishes that sooner more than later, Izaya will contact him for another...dare he say...'date'.

When Mikado reaches his apartment and logs on to the chatroom, the first name he sees is Kanra. He reads past conversations, and apparently...

Kanra is trying to warn everyone of a killer dog that likes blonds.

Bakyura is unable to resist believing it.

Despite his objections.

* * *

"You're despicable."

Namie says, as she stands behind her giggling boss with arms folded over her chest. There is no question that what she and Izaya are watching isn't amusing her, is far less entertaining for her than it is for the informant, but this doesn't make her walk away. It takes a bit of effort for Izaya not to laugh at the contradiction in her behavior as well as at the screen.

It's very rare for Namie to be given the right to look at his computer screen. Normally, Izaya would leave her itching with curiosity, have her sit where she can't see anything, rather than to actually let her join him by his desk. She is allowed to now because Izaya is dying to hear her thoughts, even though half the time he is able to guess her reaction.

It doesn't make it less thrilling, however.

The two are watching a video clip, or one of many video clips, featuring a dog barking and chasing a horrified high schooler. The quality of this particular clip is good enough to make identification easy.

It was uploaded only a few days ago, but the number of views have managed to reach well over two thousand. Sliding through the comments, it's clear no one can pin point exactly why the dog is chasing the blond, other than the possibility that the dog is simply vicious or was rudely provoked, as is usually the cause when it comes to teenagers.

Unlike a majority of the commenters, Namie is no fool. Just one look and she immediately knows who to blame; it's neither the dog nor the dog's unfortunate victim.

Being caught by her doesn't upset Izaya in the slightest, it only makes him giggle louder.

"How cruel of you to think I have anything to do with this." Regardless, it doesn't stop Izaya from putting on a well-faked show of innocence. It's almost like a ritual for Izaya to play nice when she's got him cornered. "You know how teenagers are, too hormone-driven to know when _not_ to poke at a dog."

There's temptation to ask how Izaya knows whether the dog was poked at or not, but Namie withholds making such a lame retort. She sighs. For most people, the idea of training a dog into harassing a single school boy for an entire day would be beyond thinkable. Namie knows that without a proper reason, not even Izaya would formulate this plan, but what puts her on the line of certainty that he's the cause is the identity of the boy.

Masaomi Kida.

Personally, she would much prefer it to be Ryuugamine Mikado, who she was told is the latest target in Izaya's obnoxious mind games. She hasn't been updated on the facts much, but whatever Izaya is doing to ruin the boy's life, it does appear to be working, going by the air of joy Izaya's been carrying around as of late.

He's usually in this good of a mood when plans go well. She hasn't seen him make an imitation of a mouthy child having a tantrum in _weeks_.

Namie expects herself to walk away once this clip finishes, with no interest in the other ones listed to the side of the video. However, a figure in the background catches her eye. As Kida tries to hide from the approaching dog, Namie decides to point out what she's seeing. Izaya is still giggling.

"Isn't that Heiwajima Shizuo?"

Suddenly, the whole room goes deafeningly quiet.

Namie stiffens. She carefully retracts her arm, having outstretched it to point at the other blond person in the scene. Izaya is still, frighteningly so. Nothing happens as the clip continues playing, the dog quick to find Kida as if it never lost him, just pretended to. Shizuo is soon out of sight and the recorder's ability to watch the chase ends.

Izaya then reaches for the mouse to close all the tabs. Namie watches silently as he stretches himself, back curving and arms high enough to hit her in the face. Once done, she half-expects to see a displeased informant, but what turns to look at her from over his shoulder is a happy-go-lucky Izaya.

The version of her boss which was there before she made that seemingly bad move.

"Did you enjoy that, Namie-san?"

Nothing in the tone sounds odd, or unusual, so Namie scoffs, and goes back to being disrespectfully casual. The answer is obvious even without her saying it, but she says it anyway.

Another ritual.

"No."

They're back in their original seats in no time.

 


End file.
